The present invention relates to a cartridge fuse mounting structure which keeps the cartridge fuse firmly connected between two electric wires.
FIGS. 3 and 3A shows a cartridge fuse mounting structure according to the prior art. This cartridge fuse mounting structure comprises a male connector 41 and a female connector 4 detachably connected together to hold a cartridge fuse 5 on the inside. The connector 4 or 41 has a coupling tube 4121 or 4111 at one end, and a fixed terminal 45 or 44 on the inside. When an electric wire 51 is inserted into the diameter 412 or 411, a tightening up screw 46 is fastened to the connector 4 or 41 to hold down the electric wire 51, permitting it to be disposed in contact with the fixed terminal 45 or 44. A movable terminal 42 is mounted inside the male connector 41 and supported on a metal spring 43, which is connected to the fixed terminal 44. The metal spring 43 forces the movable terminal 42 into contact with one end of the cartridge fuse 5. During the installation process, the movable terminal 42 must be maintained end-matched with the cartridge fuse 5. If the movable terminal 42 and the cartridge fuse 5 are not well end-matched, electricity cannot be smoothly transmitted through the cartridge fuse 5. If electricity is not smoothly transmitted through the cartridge fuse 5, an overheat will occur, causing the cartridge fuse 5 damaged.
FIGS. 4, 5, and 5A show another conventional cartridge fuse mounting structure. This cartridge fuse mounting structure comprises a fuse holder 6, a cartridge fuse 8 mounted within the fuse holder 6, two cylindrical fuse connectors 7 respectively fastened to two opposite ends of the cartridge fuse 8, each cylindrical fuse connector 7 having a coupling hole 74 at one end, two metal clamps 71 respectively mounted within the coupling holes 74 of the cylindrical fuse connectors 7 and fastened to the two opposite ends of the cartridge fuse 8, each metal clamp 71 having a plurality of longitudinal inside ribs 711 stopped against the periphery of the cartridge fuse 8, two end caps 61 threaded onto two opposite ends of the fuse holder 6, two electric wires 81 respectively inserted through the end caps 61 and connected to the fuse connectors 7 by a respective wire binding clamp 72, two tightening up screws 73 respectively fastened to the fuse connectors 7 to hold down the wire binding clamps 72 and the electric wires 81, and two rubber rings 62 respectively mounted around two opposite ends of the fuse holder 6 and stopped between the fuse holder 6 and the end caps 61. This cartridge fuse mounting structure is complicated. Furthermore, because the connection between the cartridge fuse 8 and the fuse connectors 7 is made through the metal clamps 71, and the connection between the cartridge fuse 8 and the metal clamps 71 is made through the longitudinal inside ribs 711 (line contact), the electric contact between the cartridge fuse 8 and the metal clamps 71 is not stable. This line contact relatively increases the impedance of the circuit, causing much electric energy wasted.